The prior art does not provide for a mounting assembly which secures the antenna from disengaging because of vehicle vibrations by merely finger tightening and at the same time, allows for expeditious removal of the antenna for protective measures by merely finger loosening. In the past, mounting assemblies did not provide means for easily changing an antenna and thereafter maintaining a selected antenna orientation by resisting torques transmitted to the mount due to flex forces exerted on the antenna from vehicle movement.
Traditional mounting of a mobile antenna involved fastening the antenna to a metal portion of the vehicle, as through a bored hole. Should another location of the antenna be desired for improved transmission and reception, another hole would have to be bored into the vehicle body.
Rear deck mounting assemblies have been developed that do not require holes to be bored in the vehicle body. These assemblies have provided features of easily placing the assembly and antenna into the trunk of the vehicle when desired for protective measures. However, due to the rear deck location, a portion of the antenna is generally below the vehicle's metallic roof plane causing some interference in transmitting and receiving a uniform radiation pattern.
Mountings which are mounted to glass have also been developed. These mounts will generally project the antenna over the vehicle's metallic roof plane thereby minimizing transmission and reception interference. Attaching these mounts has usually involved adhering the mount to the glass surface.